Geist: The Sin Eaters
Geist: The Sin-Eaters is a tabletop roleplaying game and setting for White Wolf Game Studio's World of Darkness line released in August 2009. "Geist", in this context, refers to a spirit to whom a human who has died, binds, resulting in a Sin-Eater. Overview Premise A Geist is a kind of spirit that was once a ghost but has given up their mortal identity. Instead they have become an embodiment of the ideas and imagery of their own deaths. Players portray Sin Eaters who have died and returned to the world of the living. Unlike vampires, however, Sin Eaters (also called the Bound) are not undead, but rather living beings bound to fundamental forces of death. Upon the first death, every Sin Eater is approached by a Geist, an embodiment of an aspect or personification of death. In exchange for being returned to life, Sin Eaters allow the Geist to accompany them, effectively merging into each other in a symbiotic relation with the "human" in control. Upon this return to life, the Bound discover that they can see and interact with the restless shades of the dead, and must choose what to do with their second chance at life. In all instances, Sin Eaters are forced to deal with the dead, whether through altruism, greed, or just the plain fact that the dead will not leave them alone. Thresholds Every Sin Eater has a Threshold, relating to the way in which they died. Thresholds can be somewhat fluid, depending on what aspect of death the Sin Eater-to-be focused on at the moment of death. For example, someone who drowns could be either one of the Prey, who are killed by nature, or one of the Silent, who die from deprivation (a lack of oxygen), or even one of the Torn, if they are held under water. There are five Thresholds. The Torn The Torn are called the Bleeding Ones, and the victims of Malice, and they are those who die from violence. Their patron is the Red Horseman, and they are those who are killed by murder or violent means, such as stabbing, shooting, or particularly traumatic and damaging deaths. The Torn often attract angry and vengeful Geists, and they have an affinity for Stigmata and Passion powers. The Silent The Silent are called the Starving Ones, and the victims of Neglect, and they die from deprivation, such as suffocation, starvation, and heartbreak. Their patron is the Black Horseman, and they attract hungry and needy geists. They have an affinity for the powers of the Cold Wind and Stillness. The Prey The Prey are the Eaten and the Drowned, and the victims of the Elements. They are those taken by the wild, from exposure, animal attacks, and drowning. Their patron is the Pale Horseman, and of all the Sin Eaters, their geists are the most elemental and inhuman. They have an affinity for Primeval and Grave-Dirt powers Chapters that Play The following chapters are know to play, previously played, or open to playing the game: *Derby City Ogres *Soil Ogres *Quilt City Ogres ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → O.G.R.E.s → RPG Portal → Role-playing Games → List of Games Category:Browse Category:Role-playing Games Category:New World of Darkness